Chryed Visitors
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: I'll get a vase.
1. Chapter 1

"OW!"

Syed's cry made Christian hurriedly throw down the corkscrew and twist round in alarm. He pursed his lips in resigned disapproval at the sight of Sam, stretched out across the bed at Syed's feet, clutching his stomach, legs flailing in the air, wracked by paroxysms of mirth.

A deep rumble came from the direction of the sofa, where Steve lounged, shaking with guffaws so low that they seemed to rock the fabric of the flat.

Raising apologetic eyes to meet his, Syed tried to suppress his laughter and spluttered;

"Sam made me.."

"Haaaa! That's three times we've got you. You span round so fast that time, you nearly turned into Wonder Woman…." Sam helplessly wriggled on his back, nearly bashing the part of the duvet that lay over Syed's cast.

"You bunch of fuckers. Sam, be careful! He'll really be screaming in agony if you don't watch out.."

"Aww, like an old mother hen!"

Grumpily, Christian sloshed white wine into three glasses.

"Less of the old. And the mother, you can fuck off with the hen too."

"Young father cock?" Suggested Steve.

Handing over a glass, Christian patted him on the head.

"You can stay, I like you. Though get rid of the father bit, believe me, my feelings for Sy are far from paternal. Here.. " The wine sloshed dangerously as Sam took it from him.

"..don't spill it on the bed, I'll have to wash him again. Do you want anything, babe?"

Syed smiled.

"No, thank you. You'd be over the moon if I needed another wash, he's obsessed.." He winked conspiratorially at Sam, "..I don't like to tell him I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

Sam grinned and attempted to raise a perfectly arched eyebrow at Christian.

"Has she gone all pervy? I bet she's hiding your crutches. It's like 'Misery' in here. Christian is Kathy Bates…"

"Steve, how do you put up with it?" Christian joined his friend on the sofa and took a slug of wine. " And why doesn't you forehead move anymore Sam? You look like a frozen, waxy mask, overdone the Botox?"

"Buttox.." Syed muttered, and giggled to himself, fondly regarding the three men sprawled around the room, enjoying the easy way they mocked each other.

Sam rolled off the end of the bed and crawled across to Christian on his hands and knees. He squatted in front of him, slowly and deliberately prodding the line between his brows.

"You're jealous of my fabulousness. Steve bought it for me.."

"Did I?" Steve cut in with surprise. "Is that what that huge, inexplicable, amount is on the credit card bill? You told me it was to do with your piles.."

Sam struck him smartly on the leg, wincing slightly as his hand met solid muscle.

"Fuck off, Ste. Ouch, your leg just hurt me.."

"HA!" Uttering a yelp of laughter, Christian turned to Steve.

"He's going to sue you now, violent assault on his poor feeble pinkies, so he can pay for a trout pout.."

"Cheek. I don't need one. My lips are almost as luscious as Syed's.." Sam returned to the end of the bed and gazed up at Syed, lying in state, propped up comfortably on two pillows, and enquired mischievously;

"Don't you think your old man could do with a bit of cosmetic procedure, a little nip and tuck? Spruce him up?"

Syed regarded Christian, reclining on the sofa, his feet on Steve's lap, and stated firmly;

"I like him exactly the way he is."

Punching his fist into the air, Christian shouted "Yay!" and shot Sam a look of triumph.

"Up yours Sammy boy, no need for me to risk looking like the Bride of Wildenstein."

Sam put his fingers down his throat and pretended to gag.

"Ugh, you two are sickening." He furtively insinuated a hand under the duvet to tickle Syed's good foot and, affecting an innocent air, asked;

"Have you got pants on under there?.."

Pulling his T shirt down as far as it would go, Syed kicked out as Sam started to raise the covers.

"Help! Christian! I'm being molested.."

In three strides, Christian was across the room and wrestling a protesting Sam onto the floor.

"Ste, can you do something about your vile husband?"

Happily sipping at his wine, Steve grunted a denial.

"Nope, gave up trying years ago."

The buzzing of the entry phone made Christian pause in his attempt to get Sam in a headlock. He caught a brief glimpse of the hope that flashed across Syed's face, followed rapidly by concern as he glanced at Sam. He wondered , despite the likelihood of Syed's dream being an impossibility, if he had time to lock Sam in the bathroom. Steve would manage to be sensible and tactful in front of the Masood's, but his partner was a different kettle of fish, and Christian didn't want Syed to be embarrassed.

As if he sensed the flurry of thoughts in Christian's mind, Syed smiled up at him, and mouthed.

"It's okay."

"Do you want me to get it while you finish killing him?" Steve offered.

"Nah, you're alright.." Christian stepped over Sam's prone, giggling, body.

"God, you never realise how popular someone is until a ceiling falls on their head.."

He hesitated before lifting the receiver, and pointed a warning at Sam.

"..and you, if you love us, fucking behave."


	2. Chapter 2

"Zahida!"

"Hello handsome."

Zahida appeared from behind the large bunch of flowers that were almost eclipsing her, and stood on tiptoe to receive Christian's embrace.

"Don't squash them.." She spotted Christian's quick glance at the other flowers crammed on the windowsill and reassured him;

"They're already in a vase. I figured he'd have got loads and you might run out of things to put them in."

"Oh, but these are beautiful, you're so thoughtful." Christian led her into the room, relieving her of the bouquet and placing it in pride of place on the table.

"You poor thing!" Zahida's soft brown hair fell across Syed's cheek as he kissed her. She settled down on the bed beside him and rummaged in the shopper that hung from her shoulder, eventually producing a Tupperware box.

"You made sweets!" Eye's bright with delight, Syed prised open the lid and broke off a piece of Gulab Jamun, popping it greedily into his mouth.

"Fatso." Christian commented, pushing at Sam's still prone body with his foot.

Zahida regarded him with amusement.

"Sam, why are you on the floor?"

Voice muffled by the rug, Sam grumbled;

"Christian's been beating me up."

"And he can't get up, because he's so turned on it might alarm the ladies.. Can I get you something to drink, Za?" Christian hovered between the fridge and the kettle.

"Cup of tea please, lovely. It wouldn't alarm me, might remind me of what I'm missing. Talking of which.."

She delved into the depths of her bag and pulled out a magazine, holding it gingerly between thumb and forefinger, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Barry bought you a porn mag, Syed. He was very proud because he chose it himself."

Sam pushed himself upright and skewed around, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Your marriage is a sham, Zahida, a SHAM!"

Wiping her brow in feigned relief, Zahida laughed.

"Thank goodness, I can divorce him and marry someone who isn't always away on business. Which is where he is now, in Brussels. He sends his love.." She twitched the corner of the magazine that lay unopened on Syed's lap, "..and some porn. He's a bit worried that Christian might get all lardy, if he's not training.."

Syed beamed contentedly.

"Oh, it's okay. He's been doing weights." He pointed to the end of the bed. "Standing there.."

"That must be nice for you!"

"Too bloody right. Unless I'm trying to watch Cash In The Attic.."

Groaning, Sam reached for the magazine.

"You'd rather watch that than see those muscles in action? That knock on the head has addled your brain, Syed.." He ducked the corner of sweet that had been aimed at him.

" I'm joking, numpty! There's nothing better than watching Christian work out, actually one thing…"

" Ooh, aren't you a saucepot!…" Sam turned the page he was reading upside down, squinting at the photo's in disbelief.

"..That's not humanly possible, surely?"

Handing Zahida a cup of tea, Christian sighed as Syed requested one too.

"Why didn't you say?"

"I'm saying now! I can get it myself.." Syed made to push the duvet aside, remembering just in time that he was naked from the waist down, aside from a length of plaster of paris.

"No, stay there, I'll do it. What's not humanly possible Sam?"

Taking the magazine from Steve, who had been scrutinising it with a perplexed expression, Sam threw it over.

"What's that meant to be?" Christian held the page further away and tilted it to one side, narrowing his eyes. He held it in front of Syed, who blinked twice in alarm.

"I have no idea.. But thank Barry very much, I think. After all, it's the thought that counts.."

"Baz is a weirdo.." Christian went to boil the kettle again.

"Tell me about it! Oh, the kids made you a get well soon card.." Zahida produced a gaily painted piece of paper, a drawing of Syed with a chimney on his head and a lot of red lines spurting from his knee.

"..They're a bit strange too.."

"Oh, it's great, bless them. Everyone's been so kind.." Syed waved his hand in the direction of the flowers.

"..All these. Jane and Denise keep making us lovely food, Kim brought Christian a bottle of rum, Tam and Afia are always popping in, Matt and Calum sent a huge basket of fruit, Tanya keeps phoning to check I'm okay, Steve and Sam gave me DVD's…"

"Anal Torture.." Christian slid a mug of tea onto the shelf beside Syed. "..Careful, it's hot."

"Aww, Christian probably tested the temperature with his elbow, diddums. And FYI, we wouldn't part with our copy of Anal Torture for the world, would we Stevie?"

Sam poked Steve in the foot, and he grunted mildly in response.

"If you say so.."

"It's a boxed set of CSI's Zahida, take no notice.." Syed put the lid back on the box as she declined a sweet, "…and why anyone would want to do that with a chair leg, I've no idea." He giggled as Christian's jaw dropped.

"Where have you seen it?" Christian's asked, his face a picture of incredulity.

"Oh you know, here and there.."

"Hither and thither.." Sam joined in, chuckling evilly, settling himself down to enjoy the spectacle of a domestic.

Rising suddenly from the sofa, Steve's physical presence made the flat seem like a doll's house, as if a giant had strayed in. He grabbed Sam firmly by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to his feet.

"Stop stirring, you evil little shit. Sam had it playing on a loop on the kitchen telly at our last party, it was hard to avoid it. You were too pissed to notice, Christian."

"Ah.." Christian sighed with relief, quickly followed by an outraged grunt.

"..I wasn't, was I?"

"You were!" Four voices chorused in unison.

"That's a bit conclusive, oops."

Zahida leant across the bed to kiss Syed, and rose to leave.

"Can I give you two a lift anywhere? I've got to go and pick the kids up."

"Cool!" Sam linked arms with her and waved. "See you later, love birds!"

Hugging Christian tight, Steve scrutinised his face.

"Are you alright matey? The pair of you, managing?"

"Oh he loves it," Sam cut in waspishly, "he's like Florence Nightingale, bet he's got a little squeaky oil lamp somewhere, and a petticoat.. OW! STE! GET OFF!"

Sam was frog marched, protesting, to the door, pausing before he was bundled down the stairs to turn and blow kisses, shouting;

"I love you! Get well sooooon!"

"It's gone very quiet.." Syed shifted his leg, wincing slightly. In a flash, Christian helped him move up the mattress to get more comfortable, plumping the pillows behind his head.

"Bliss, isn't it. It hasn't tired you out too much?"

"No, I've loved having them here. Nice it's just us now, I suppose no one else is coming?"

"You never know.. Here, give me that.." Christian took the Tupperware box from beside Syed.

"Ha! I think Sam's half inched our porn mag!"

"Oh dear, what a shame.." Syed said sarcastically. "You don't think Barry is gay do you?"

"Baz? 'Course not, he loves the bones of that woman, he just likes joining in the banter. I daresay he's the same at his Rugby club. You look exhausted baby, do you want anything to eat? Sandwich?"

Puffing out his cheeks, Syed rubbed his stomach and declined;

"Noooo, thank you. Eaten too many sweets. I might have a snooze. You could join me?"

"Now, that's a good idea…" Lifting the side of the duvet, Christian made to slide in, halting abruptly, his mouth turned downwards in disappointment, as the entry phone buzzed again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shall we leave it?" Christian looked towards the door, then back to Syed.

"Dunno…" Voice lowered to a whisper, he clutched at Christian's hand. "..What if, this time, it might be?"

Shaking his head sadly, Christian gently traced his finger around the cut on Syed's eyebrow..

"It's not likely darling, I'm so sorry. You know how she was with you. I wish I could make it different, but I can't. It's probably Roxy, she said she might call in."

Syed grunted with displeasure, pointing out;

"If it was her, she'd be yelling through the door by now, moaning that we hadn't opened it instantly, the minute she arrived, with a fanfare, and some bunting. And she'll have bought Amy, so you'll have to look after the both of us."

"Two toddlers? Yippee. Oh, it's a fair point. Mean, mind you.."

"It's not mean, it's fact. Open it Christian.."

With a low disgruntled hiss, Christian trudged across the flat and pressed the button on the phone. He waited patiently, listening to the approaching footsteps, pulling a face at the sound of each tread. Then he winked at Syed, and trilled;

"Who will it be!" before dramatically swinging open the door.

"Oh, hello! Sy, It's a strange man. We thought you'd vanished."

Michael grinned sheepishly, a dimple showing in his right cheek. He peered over Christian's shoulder, hitching up the disreputable looking faded black combat trousers he was wearing, rolled up to below his knees, and tugging at the blue and grey striped Tee Shirt, once very expensive, now baggy, and with a small rip in the front that showed a glimpse of his sun tanned chest whenever he moved.

"Look, I dressed up all smart. Masood, what have you done to yourself now?"

Christian kissed him, and stood aside, looking him up and down appreciatively.

"You're pulling off the dirty hobo look rather well,, but what on earth have you been doing? Have you been in a fight?"

"Only with a vegetable patch.." Michael raced across the room to where Syed lay, arms lifted for a hug. Squashed in the embrace, he mumbled;

"I got Christian's text and came as soon as I could, sorry, I've been in Mauritius.."

Syed frowned in confusion.

"Growing vegetables?"

"Yes, I've got an allotment there, It's terribly handy.." Michael settled himself on the bed and ruefully regarded the hole in his black Converse trainers.

"No, I got back yesterday. I've come from my mum's, she's been guilt tripping me because I promised I'd help dig in her manure. That sounds all kind of wrong…"

"How is she? I haven't seen her for ages. And your dad?" Syed asked, a clear memory of Michael's vivid, Bohemian family, coming back to him in a rush.

"She's alright, mental mostly. She's got a bee in her bonnet about them being self sufficient this year. In fact, she bought a hive, so she'll have bees everywhere if she's not careful. Dad's in Japan, helping organise some contractor's for the clear up. So, as you can tell, they're both still very worthy."

Christian laughed and regarded Michael with amazement.

"And they brought you up?"

"I know! What went wrong? I catch my dad looking at me sometimes, as if he can't believe something so vacuous and silly could possibly be the product of his loins…"

Michael tailed off, realising that Syed had become quiet and thoughtful. He surreptitiously slid his gaze to meet Christian's, and they exchanged a look of mutual concern.

Michael was acutely aware that, normally, and in better circumstances, this would have been the point to ask Syed about the welfare of his own parents. But he couldn't, and the pain of the estrangement hung in the air, almost as visible the dust motes that danced through a ray of sunshine between them.

"Michael!" Christian spoke brightly, cracking the suddenly brittle atmosphere.

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

"No, ta. I'll have a glass of water though, if I may. I came in the Panda. Stop laughing you.." He pointed an accusatory finger at Syed, whose mouth had twitched at the corner, relieved that the mood had lightened.

"..The parking round here is crap, isn't it? I nearly got a parking ticket the minute I pulled up.." He produced a tatty scrap of paper from his pocket, "..got his phone number instead."

"Love a man in uniform, eh?" Christian called over from the kitchen, pushing out some ice cubes with a clatter.

Michael studied the scrawl and screwed the paper up, lobbing it into the waste paper basket beneath the table.

"Yes, but there are limits, even for me." He picked up Syed's hand, frowning at the sight of the cuts and dried blood.

"What happened? Christian said a ceiling fell on you."

"That's pretty much how it went.."

As Christian handed a glass to Michael, Syed smiled up at him.

"…Is that what he put in his text? 'Syed in fight with RSJ, RSJ won.'?"

"Kind of. It was 'Sy's head bashed in again, leg broken. Visit and bring presents.' Oh!" Michael covered his mouth with his hand. "I forgot! Mum sent you a pineapple, I left it in the car. I don't know quite why she had a pineapple, or thought you'd want it, mad old bat. Here.." Unbuttoning the pocket on the side of his trousers, he drew out a box and put it on Syed's lap.

"Oooh! Michael, you idiot. Look! It's a 3DS! Thank you!"

Michael glanced across at Christian, leaning against the table, the muscles of his arms standing out as he supported his weight on his hands.

"What do you buy the man who has everything? Anyway, tell me what happened, where were you? Why did it fall down? Honestly, I think you should consider wearing a crash helmet at all times Masood.."

"Nooo!" Christian protested "You can't hide that loveliness, it's not fair on mankind! Actually having said that, might stop people leering at him…"

"They don't, for goodness sake, you're paranoid.."

"They do.." Christian insisted, pointing at Michael, "…he is.."

"I am, it's true. Go on, get on with it, how did it happen?.."

Rolling his eyes, Syed wondered how quickly he could get through the sorry tale.

"Afia's dad told me my parents would be happy for me to attend the engagement party, like a fool I believed him.."

"You are not a fool.."

The firm tone of Christian's interjection made Michael jump.

"I wanted to believe him. We turn up, music stops playing, like we're outlaws in a Western, walking into the Saloon, words are said, Tam stands up for us, and then the roof, that my Dad hasn't had repaired properly, caves in. Mostly on me.."

"Oh shit, Syed. That's crap.."

Michael heard a stifled sniff, saw Christian's eyes flood with tears as he turned and made for the bathroom, mumbling, "need a pee.", his voice cracked with sadness.

Struggling to push himself upright, Syed bit his lip as a sharp pain twisted through his leg.

"Aww, Christian! Don't cry!.. Michael, quick, get my crutches, they're next to the sofa, oh shit, and my dressing gown.. CHRISTIAN!" He cursed under his breath, angry and frustrated at his own helplessness.

Michael stood indecisively, holding the crutches, feelings welling up inside him at the strength of care and love between his friends, wishing he knew how best to help as Syed struggled stiffly across the bed, but feeling as if he were somehow intruding.

Defeated, Syed flopped back and raised pleading eyes.

"Go and get him Michael, he keeps getting upset about it…"

"Sure.."

Through the locked door, Michael could hear Christian blowing his nose, and the quick rush of water into the basin.

"Christian!" He knocked tentatively., " are you okay?"

He felt his heart fill with compassion at the sight of Christian's face as he opened the door, composure hastily regained, only the tear puffed redness of his eyelids giving him away.

"Yeah, sorry. It's been an emotional few days.."

"I bet. Syed's worried about you.."

Michael guided him back into the room and Syed patted the space beside him.

"Come here, you big girl's blouse. It's alright.."

Lying down next to him, enclosed by his arms, Christian revelled in the warmth of Syed's skin, soothed as it helped to dissipate the awful image in his mind, of a lifeless body, of the person he loved most in the world lying crushed and bleeding on the restaurant floor.

"It was horrible.." He explained to Michael.

"I can imagine.. Would you like me to go? You must both be exhausted.."

"No, no. Sit down. We want to know what you've been up to, who you've been up to…"

"Yes.." agreed Syed, "..and about Rory."


	4. Chapter 4

Michael tried to balance the crutches against the end of the sofa. After the third attempt, as he failed, yet again, to catch them when they crashed down, he gave them a kick with his foot and shouted;

"Fucking things!"

Laughing, Syed called him over.

"Leave them there, they're always doing that. Christian tripped over them yesterday and they nearly ended up out the window."

"Handy if I'd broken my leg too." Christian observed. "We could both lie here in state and wait for someone to come and help us."

"I'd help you." Michael settled down on the end of the bed. "Have you had many visitors?"

"Truck loads. Even Ian, Christian's brother in law…"

Christian groaned loudly.

"Ugh, ex soon, I expect. He only comes because he's hoping Jane might be here. Last time he suggested that, as I wasn't doing anything, I could manage a couple of shifts in the chippy and listen out for Sy with a baby monitor! Wanker."

"Syed could beat on the floor with his crutch.."

"Or get a little bell…" Syed began to giggle, "..I'm going to get up tomorrow."

"No you're bloody not."

"See, Michael? He's keeping me prisoner."

Looking at the two of them, lying together, fingers intertwined, Michael considered what a lovely prison it must be.

"Do you remember when you got hit on the head at school? There was a fountain of blood and the P.E teacher fainted and it ended up with you having to take care of him until the ambulance arrived."

"Ha Ha! Yes. You'd kicked a football at me, hadn't you?"

"Whoops, I forgot that bit. It was an accident though, and I did give you all my POG's afterwards.."

"Guilty conscience…" Syed wriggled uncomfortably. "..I need my contraption.."

Instantly, Christian made to get up, but Syed restrained him.

"Michael will get it.."

Frowning in confusion, Michael said;

"Michael would, if he knew what it is. Do I want to know? It's not something Sam gave you is it?"

"Eww, no. It's three knitting needles tied together, over there, by the fruit bowl.."

Dutifully, Michael went to retrieve it and handed it to Christian, who deftly slid it under the covers, moving it up and down.

Seeing Michael's fascinated stare, he explained;

"His leg gets itchy under the cast, I borrowed these off our neighbour Dot. She thought I was going to knit Syed a big sock.."

"It's very kind of her, and I think you should. Better now, thank you.." Syed nestled closer.

"Can I draw on your cast?" Michael asked with a devilish grin.

"NO." Syed's response was firm. "I know you, you'll draw a cock on it."

Christian carefully balanced the contraption on the shelf beside him, and asked;

"Why didn't we get a cock postcard from Mauritius?"

"None of the buildings were tall enough. I was mostly on a beach with a very beautiful woman draped over me. I had to do modelling to pay my tax bill…"

"Oh you poor, poor soul. Is that why you're such a lovely colour? "

Pouting sulkily, Michael rubbed at the hairs on his shin.

"Some of it's fake, and some of it seems to be dirt from my Mum's garden.." He held up a grubby finger, showing where the tan had come off.

"…Honestly, it was horrifically dull. I was so bored I considered sleeping with the other model, even though she's the wrong sex, but then I noticed the rather delicious design assistant, and we kept each other amused."

"Ooh, what was his name?"

Syed sat up eagerly.

"Err, pretty?"

"You're rubbish, Michael. So it's all off with Rory? You know he came here.."

Michael fought away the sensation in his stomach at the mention of his name, a little sickly butterfly flutter that both enchanted and scared him. He dragged his hands down his face and sighed.

"It's all got a bit messy…"

"What did you do Michael?" Christian wagged his finger at him.

"What didn't I do? Well you know when I left here? And I'm so, so sorry about the state of me, I was a right arse…"

"Yes, you were, don't take any notice of Syed making those 'no, no, it's fine!' noises. Oh God!" Christian struck his forehead with his palm. "You didn't? Please tell me you didn't, you can't have, Sam would have been full of it…."

"Didn't what?" Syed looked at each of them, brow crinkled in bemusement, lines suddenly clearing as the penny dropped and his eyes opening wide. "Michael, you didn't?"

Michael began to pick guiltily at a loose thread on the duvet cover.

"If you ghastly pair are trying to find out if I did it with Sam and Steve, then no…"

He flushed slightly and turned his head away.

"Though it nearly happened, it was on the cards, Sam was well up for it. We were in the club and he was all over me, but I spotted someone by the bar. Amazing I could still see really, I was completely off my face again by then. A soldier, short and stocky, shaved head and tattoo's, told me he was away for a tour of duty the next day. Well, it seemed only right I should send him off into danger with something good to remember.."

"Something hot inside him? You're all heart.." Christian sniggered.

"I am! So Sam was getting very peeved by now, and all witchy and evil, I'm trying to fend him off and snog the soldier.."

"Did HE have a name?" Syed questioned, guessing correctly that Michael wouldn't be able to recollect it.

"Darren? Warren? Baron? Oh, I don't know, you pair of puritans. And then Steve suddenly made this awful noise, sounded like a dragon, as if he was growling 'Mavis' and Sam just stopped. Actually, I think the whole club stopped, possibly even time.."

Michael and Syed both jumped, startled, as Christian reproduced the sound.

"MEVYAP!"

"That's it! What the fuck does it mean?"

"It's Klingon for 'pack it in' apparently.." Christian explained. "..Sam's very keen on Star Trek, especially Captain Janeway, he has been known to dress up as her on occasions, it's the only way Ste can get through to him that he's going too far, and that he's had enough."

Syed's jaw had dropped in shock.

"But you nearly had an orgy.."

"Well, no, kind of, a little one.." A thought struck Michael and he sought reassurance from Christian.

".. So Steve didn't fancy me then?"

"Haaa! Michael, you're priceless. Of course he did, he probably did it for you, could see you were in no fit state to consent to anything Sam might want to do.."

Picking up the contraption, Christian prodded Michael in the chest with it.

"Don't worry, you're still irresistible. With the exception of Sy and me."

"And Rory.." Michael lifted his dark blue eyes to meet theirs, and thoughtfully traced the thin white scar above his lip.

"…So I took the soldier home, and the next morning, with my head banging and all my bones screaming in agony, I'm stumbling about the flat trying to think what a kettle looks like, and I notice I'd somehow managed to put my phone on charge. And Rory's sent me a message…" He felt a weight of sadness crush against his throat.

"What did it say, Michael?" Syed's kind, gentle voice made tears begin to prickle.

"It said; 'I'm worried about you, I miss you.'"

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Mmm, and amazing, coming from him. I suddenly get a massive guilt rush and wonder what the fuck I'm doing, remember who the fuck I was doing and go and get him out of my bed, thinking that's it, clean slate, day one of being worthy. And I'm stark bollock naked in the doorway, giving the poor boy a goodbye kiss, because I'm not completely heartless, I always kiss them afterwards, even if I can't remember their names, and the lift doors open and there's Rory. He's all stillness and style, with his hair thick and floppy, only two small spots of colour on those awesome cheekbones to reveal what he's really thinking. He presses the button, the doors slide shut, and he's gone…."

There was a short sympathetic silence, broken as Syed offered;

"You could explain?"

"What? That a strong freak wind had blown all his clothes off and the soldier was trying to keep him warm? Mind you, that's almost as good as some of your excuses, Ouch!" Christian rubbed his side where Syed had given him a rapid dig.

"I ran away to Mauritius, like a pathetic cowardly wuss. Oh I dunno, I come here, I see the two of you, how happy you are, how together, and I think, we could have that, me and him, that would be awesome. And then the minute I'm out in the world, I become penis for brains again.."

"Try a bit harder, Michael. Ring him, he loves you."

Michael did a double take of surprise at Christian's words.

"Does he? Do you think? Oh! Maybe I will, possibly, argh it's scary.. Thank you. I'd better go, Syed looks sleepy.." He smiled as Syed squinted and smothered a yawn, feebly protesting;

"No, it's fine, stay for dinner.."

"Take care of each other you two, I need you both to show me how it should be.." He held up his hand to stop Christian from rising to show him out.

"..and by the way, I'm off to Dubai next month, expect a postcard. Burj Khalifa building? I think you'll find it's my cock…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I think visiting time may be well and truly over."

Christian stretched his arms above his head, bringing them down quickly to give Syed a big squeeze, knocking the breath from him.

"Oof!"

Full of contrition, Christian studied Syed's face.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"You'll never hurt me."

The setting sun had filled the flat with a golden glow, backlighting the bunches of flowers, flooding the room with long shadows.

"I'll make dinner.." Christian stayed where he was, trying to summon up the energy to move.

"Don't cook sweetheart, we'll ring for a pizza. I can do that! Make myself feel useful."

"I'll have to get you the phone though. I'll do it in a minute. I'm too comfortable, far too many clothes on …" Christian pulled his T shirt off and hurled it across the room where it hung limply on the back of a chair.

"…Goal! Yay! Pizza Hut, or Domino's, or Walford Wally's?"

"You threw up after the last time we had a Wally's, so not them, I must say I was a bit suspicious, a Turkey and Cranberry stuffed crust sounded a bit dodgy. I don't mind. Something thin and crispy and vegetarian and supreme with some dough balls, got to have balls... It's been good today, hasn't it? I've enjoyed myself." Syed twisted his head to rest it against Christian's chest.

"It has! All those presents, you lucky boy. Can I have a go on your 3DS later?"

"Of course you can, and we can watch our DVD's…"

Christian stroked Syed's hair, thoughtfully gazing at the window, watching as the daylight ebbed away, the yellow blur of the street lights flashing on to take it's place.

"Can't read Barry's porn mag, though, now Sam's nicked it."

"The brief glimpse I had of it didn't look particularly arousing."

"No, downright disturbing. And we sure as hell don't want it back now Sam's had a go on it."

"Eww, what a vile thought. It was lovely, seeing everyone, even Sam... I just wish.." Syed's eyelids grew heavy, he could feel a warm contentment coursing through his muscles, replacing the momentary pang of sadness, a sensation of deep peace.

Christian's low voice stirred him gently awake.

"You know what's been going on today, don't you? What we've had?"

"Yes, yes I do. We've had our family visiting us. Maybe not related by blood…"

"But family never the less…. I'm thinking it might be nearly time for sir to have another sponge bath.."

Syed breathed softly into Christian's ear.

"Again? You'll wash me away. I'm sure there's only one part of me that's dirty, and I daresay that could be done with a bit of a lick and a spit.."

"I don't need my bucket then? Which particular part is it?" He gently touched Syed's nose.

"Here?"

"Nope."

Christian's hand trailed down to the hollow of his throat.

"Here?"

"Further down…"

He traced a line through Syed's chest hair, pausing at his navel.

"Here?"

"You're getting warmer.."

Christian's hand gripped firmly around his erection.

"Here."

"You're hot, boiling, boiling hot."

Syed gasped as Christian's head disappeared beneath the duvet and he felt his mouth close around him.

"This is the best kind of visit….."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you again lovelies! :) Hope you enjoyed it xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<em>**


End file.
